


Spier

by missy3307



Category: Love Simon (2018), Simon vs. the Homosapiens - Becky Albertalli
Genre: M/M, Tickling, Tooth-Rotting Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-30
Updated: 2018-12-30
Packaged: 2019-09-30 10:30:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 188
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17222324
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/missy3307/pseuds/missy3307
Summary: A quick poke in math class leads to a curious Bram and a nervous Simon.





	Spier

**Author's Note:**

> Word Count: 188

It was a normal day-the birds chirping, the sun shining, and the Simon laughing. Wait. The Simon laughing? Rewind. Simon was sitting in math, drooling at his boyfriend, Bram, when the classmate next to Si asked for a pencil. When he wasn’t met with a reaction, he poked Si’s side, receiving a very different reaction than he planned. A very loud squeal, to be exact. THAT got everyone’s attention, unfortunately for Simon, it also attracted Bram’s. 

“So, what happened in math?” Bram asked as the group took up their usual seats at lunch. 

“N-nothing happened!” Simon lied. Unfortunately for him. This would be no game of Simon Says.

“You squealed!” 

“He surprised me!” 

The two would have bickered longer, if Leah had not interjected with a “It’s because Si here, is probably the most ticklish person in the world.” 

“Oh?” Bram looked interested now. “It looks like you have more than one huge-ass secret~” 

With that, Simon didn’t want to stay around to find out what would happen. He ran out of the cafeteria, not looking back to see Bram smirking, before he rose, and chased after him.

**Author's Note:**

> I am aware that this is VERY short. I just needed to get this down, and I realized I haven't posted in a while. I have had a lot going on in my family life, and want to get back into posting, so I figured this would be a nice transition into me posting more often. Please comment below or message me on tumblr (@missy3307) with ideas or requests!


End file.
